Mi Primer Orgasmo
by Cleo de Luna
Summary: El recuerdo de aquella noche de jóvenes adolescentes, solo es eso, un recuerdo, un grato y placentero recuerdo. Solo son amigos sin derecho a celar, solo son amigos que se divierten en la oscuridad.UA toque de erotismo.
1. mi primer orgasmo

**Declaimer: Los** personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

Dedicada a mi querida amiga Lady Tortuguita, por motivo de cumple años atrasado, y claro a mis dos madres, mi querida Yumy Kamagatha que es una máster en el erotismo y a ti Michi-San, mi madre política y savia en pasiones prohibidas. Las quiero a las tres.

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

El recuerdo de aquella noche de jóvenes adolescentes, solo es eso, un recuerdo, un grato y placentero recuerdo. Solo son amigos sin derecho a celar, solo son amigos que se divierten en la oscuridad.

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

**Mi primer Orgasmo**

_**La vergüenza no existe entre amigos que solo se quieren divertir… **_

Había llegado junto, con todos los chicos del club de equitación tanto femenino como masculino a eso de las 13:00 horas al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos por dos días y una noche.

Fue un regalo por parte de nuestros entrenadores por trabajar muy duro.

El hotel con aire veraniego era precioso, las piscinas donde nadamos hasta el cansancio lo era más; con un bar en una de las esquinas y un restaurante de snacks, donde comíamos algo liviano cuando nos daba la gana.

La atención era exquisita, el show de la noche, increíble, y más por que el chico que tocaba el órgano eléctrico era una divinidad y un buen modelo para hacerme compañía en esta noche tan fresca (Digo, tengo 17 años, próximos a los 18, estudiante de preparatoria, último año, ¿Qué tiene de malo querer perder la virginidad? NADA)

Ok, como seguía diciendo, el chico era toda una belleza, pero lastimosamente, cuando se acabo el show; su NOVIO lo besó en pleno escenario (decepcionante) Así que, descartado para acompañarme.

Todos pasamos a la discoteca del hotel, que se encontraba a unos metros de la playa. Era algo curioso, puesto que tenía forma de barco y se llamaba "El Velero".

Subimos por la escalera con barandas de no sé qué clase de madera (digo, no me iba a poner a ver qué tipo de madera era cada cosa que estaba en el bar) En la parte donde estaba la popa se encontraba la barra del bar, en forma ovalada. Al frente, estaba otra escalera que llevaba al centro del barco, velero, lancha, o cómo se llame ese cacharro tan bonito.

La cuestión es que en el centro, estaba el timón; luego, en dirección a la proa (¡Hey! se me hace difícil. Yo sé de mis caballos, pero de barcos no sé nada), estaban unas mesas muy curiosas, de madera y sus sillitas, todo muy rustico, sin tener forma de nada. Es como si hubieran cortado pedazos de roble y los hubieran acomodado en tamaños pequeños para sillas y grandes para mesas.

Al frente de esa área había otra escalera que bajaba hacia una pista, donde bailamos hasta sudar. Nos movimos y dejamos que el alcohol se quedara ahí, porque aunque tome, la bailadera me dejó bien cuerda y en mis cinco sentidos.

A eso de las 1:30 de la mañana cerraron la discoteca y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones. Rey y yo nos dirigimos primero a nuestra habitación, junto con Andrew y su hermana Unuzaki. Estos dos últimos por que iban a dormir; Rey y yo, porque queríamos ver cómo nos veíamos.

Entré al baño para ver cómo me veía y lucía estupenda; algo acalorada, con mi cabello rubio recogido en una cola irregular. Estaba lleno de agua de cloro de la piscina, tosco y reseco; pero se veía muy acorde al lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

Me veía perfecta, con mi short cake muy corto, mi blusa amarilla muy linda; un collar largo de piedras blancas, mis sandalias pisa huevo doradas y mis aretes de plástico colgantes de estrellas. PERFECTA.

Rey y yo nos despedimos de Andrew y su hermana y fuimos a la habitación de Nataku, que de verdad que era habitación de chicos. Había bóxers en las esquinas, las maletas encima de las camas con la ropa por el suelo…

Supuestamente debía de haber una mini fiesta con dos botellas de vino, pero la fiesta se canceló, porque el vino sabía horrible y porque los chicos tenían sueño.

Yo me quedé un rato acostada en una de las camas doble de la habitación con Darien abrazándome por la cintura. Él me preguntaba por mi prima Mina, que no había podido ir. Ya muy entrada la madrugada, le dije a Owen que nos fuéramos a dormir. Se suponía que Owen compartía habitación con Darien, Nataku y Haruka. Pero Haruka le dijo a Michiru que dormirían juntos, y se suponía que Owen compartiría la cama con Haruka. Así que, si Haruka dormía con Michiru y Darien y Nataku en la otra cama, ¿dónde dormiría Owen? Por eso nos pidió a Rey y a mí que lo dejáramos dormir en nuestra habitación.

Rey se encontraba afuera de la habitación de los chicos con Nataku, yo todavía abrazada con Darien en la cama, viendo la TV, y Owen bañándose para irnos.

Ya cuando Owen se había colocado los bóxer, me despedí de Darien con un beso en la mejilla y le dije que tomara los corchos de las botellas de vino y se las colocara en las orejas. Me despedí de Michi, diciéndole que no gritara muy fuerte para que dejara a los chicos dormir.

Salí de la habitación con Owen, y a Rey, que estaba que se le trepaba encima a Nataku, la jalé de la oreja y le dije que dejara la calentura y nos fuéramos a dormir.

Entramos a la habitación, dejando a Owen sorprendido de lo ordenada que estaba, ya que había un hombre en ella y todo estaba en completo orden.

**-¿Dormirás aquí?-** preguntó Unuzaki acostada en la cama con Andrew al lado de ella.

**-Sí-** respondió él.

**-Haruka dormirá con Michiru-** dije restándole importancia, mientras me sentaba en la cama y revisaba mi celular.

-**Esos dos, están con una calentura que se quieren quitar hoy- **mencionó Rey antes de tomar su pijama y la toalla para irse a bañar.

**-Pero Michiru se lo merece, ella ha hecho tanto por mí, que lo único que puedo hacer por ella es dejar que duerma con su adorado novio por esta noche- **

-**Mientras que a ti te tenían buscando habitación desde las 5 de la tarde ¿no?-**le dije yo, pobre Owen, toda la tarde buscando asilo en las habitaciones sin que los entrenadores se dieran cuenta, porque si no, nos iba a ir como en feria. Pero ¿Qué se podía hacer? Michiru andaba calenturienta.

Luego de que Rey se bañó, me bañé yo y lave mis dientes. Luego me coloque unos bóxer negros y una camiseta blanca, y me metí en el centro de la cama. Mientras, Owen cerraba las ventanas y cortinas, y ponía el aire acondicionado alto.

Rey se acostó a mi lado izquierdo y Owen a mi lado derecho. La cama se veía grande para Rey y para mí, pero con Owen en ella, la veíamos súper reducida.

Nadie tenía sueño, así que prendimos las TV y nos acomodamos bajos las sabanas. Relajeamos un rato, mientras hacíamos sonidos de una orgía de cinco jajajaj, era divertido escuchar a Owen y a Andrew gritar sus nombres como si estuviesen follándose. Luego de un rato apagamos la TV y nos dijimos buenas noches.

Owen me abrazó y empezó a darme besos por los hombros, y el cuello. Luego me giró el rostro y me besó en la boca. Yo abrí mi boca para darle paso a su lengua y deje que ambas danzaran en un ritmo delirante.

Owen es atractivo y muy bien parecido, condenadamente sexy, y en bóxer, es un maldito demonio que me haría pecar con ganas. Y… o sea, debía estar loca si pensaba en detenerlo, además las hormonas me iban a volver chalada si no hacía algo.

Sentí como sus manos recorrían mis piernas y luego una se colocó encima de mi feminidad; abrí más las piernas para sentirla en toda mi longitud. El calor se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo y el aire ya no estaba haciendo efecto; lo único que sentía era un calor inmenso. Me giré de frente a Owen y entrelace como pude mis piernas en su cadera, necesitaba sentir por primera vez un miembro erecto y deseoso de atención, y así fue. Cuando lo sentí, tuve que besar a Owen para no gritar de placer puesto que Rey estaba al lado mío dormida, o eso pensaba yo.

Me restregué con frenesí contra su miembro, pero tratando de no despertar a Rey. Se sentía simplemente delicioso, riquísimo. Él acerco su boca a mi oído…

**-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?-** preguntó muy bajito, con la respiración acelerada.

**-No lo sé- **respondí yo de igual forma antes de volverlo a besar.

**-¿Qué es esto?-** volvió a preguntar, mientras masajeaba por encima del bóxer mi intimidad.

**-Una rica calentura de una noche-** le dije, antes de posesionarme de nuevo de sus labios.

**-Pues hagamos BIEN esta rica calentura- **propuso luego de terminar el beso.

Metió su mano debajo de mi bóxer y colocó la palma encima de mi intimidad, luego metió un dedo y no sé cómo le hice para no gritar. El placer era inmenso, antes de llegar a la cima, el muy ruin sacó su dedo de mí y bajo esa oscuridad, pude ver una sonrisa traviesa.

**-¿Por qué te detuviste?- **le pregunté con fingida furia.

**-Por que dije que iba a hacer bien esta rica calentura-** antes de que yo protestara, él metió mi seno en su boca, chupándolo y lamiéndolo. Y su maldita palma sólo rosaba suavemente mi vagina. Yo quería más, quería sentir más, pero el maldito desgraciado quería jugar primero conmigo.

**-Necesito más de ti-** le dije tomándole el cabello y alzándolo a la altura de mi cara para susurrárselo y que más nadie escuchara. No tenía vergüenza, no había por qué tenerla, Owen es un amigo y con él jamás podría sentir vergüenza.

**-¿Eres virgen?-** me preguntó.

**-Sí, lo soy-**

**-Pues yo también- **Iba a decirle que no le creía pero me interrumpió **– sólo tengo sexo oral con las mujeres que me gustan y tú estás en mi lista.**

**-Pues no demores y muévete-** le dije sin vergüenza.

Bajó lentamente, llenando mi cuerpo de besos húmedos. Cuando llegó a mi ombligo, lo succiono, y repito, ¿NO SÉ CÓMO NO GRITE? Era riquísimo, pero lo más rico fue cuando bajo mis bóxer y su aliento abrazó mi intimidad.

Casi muero de placer cuando sentí su lengua tocar mi botón de placer, fue algo alucinante. Primero saboreo los lados de mi vagina, mientras que mis manos apretaban con fuerza la sabana. Después con su lengua empezó a lamer mi clítoris, era una delicia. Sentía algo indescifrable, era como si todo, absolutamente todo, se concentrara en mi intimidad, y esa cosquillita tan rica me estaba llevando al límite de la locura, pero de una deliciosa locura.

Cuando sentí que llegaba a algo y que mi cuerpo quería empezar a convulsionar, él se detuvo. Y juro que casi lo mato. Es que ¿cómo se atrevía a dejarme así?...Tan frustrada y a punto de llegar a la cumbre máxima del placer. Me di cuenta después la razón por la que se detuvo. Él vio como Unuzaki se movía de la cama.

Owen se acomodó al lado mío y vimos como Unuzaki encendía la lámpara y se dirigía al baño.

**-Tranquila, que también estoy frustrado- **pronunció más como jadeo.

**-Me estabas llevando al límite-** le dije en un puchero y él me besó.

Unuzaki regresó a la cama sin percatarse de que Owen y yo seguíamos despiertos.

Esperamos unos minutos más para prevenir que Unuzaki no despertara y seguimos con nuestra dosis de besos prohibidos.

Prohibidos, porque Owen tiene novia y pues, yo no tengo a nadie; por la única razón de que no soy de nadie y me gusta lo prohibido: como lo que estaba pasando con Owen y conmigo.

Sentía que ya estaba muy mojada, demasiado, y Owen lo notó cuando metió por segunda vez uno de sus dedos, lo sacó y saboreó mi néctar en su dedo.

Se colocó encima de mí y me beso de nuevo. Lo quité como pude de encima de mí y le dije que se tirara al piso, y él, así lo hizo. Con mucho cuidado me bajé de la cama y me tiré a su lado para que después, él se colocara encima de mí.

Enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me rocé contra él, arrancándole pequeños gemidos que se perdían dentro de mi boca.

Owen, apartó mis piernas de mi cintura y trazó el mismo camino de besos, iniciando desde mi cuello, donde con fuerza sobrehumana se frenó antes de dejarme una marca.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos; beso en medio de ellos y siguió bajando por mi abdomen, lamiéndome como si yo fuese una paleta. Finalmente llegó al lugar de mi cuerpo que necesitaba más atención, mi vagina, mi concha, mi cuca, o como sea que le llamen, al centro de placer de las mujeres.

Saboreó con su lengua los labios de esta para después empezar a jugar con mi clítoris: lo chupaba, lo mordía suavemente, lo lamía, y hacía lo que quería con él, y yo muy dispuesta estaba.

Metió su lengua e hizo movimientos irregulares en mi cavidad, hasta que empecé a sentir como la cabeza me daba vueltas, todo estaba girando. La sensación de que algo se desbordaba en mi interior era magnifica, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que Rey, Andrew y Unuzaki estaban en la habitación, así que me mordí el labio fuertemente haciéndome daño, pero eso no importó. Estaba llegando a la cumbre y absolutamente nadie iba impedir que eso pasara; sólo un poco más, un poquitito más, y sabría que era esa sensación tan agradable de la cual me cuenta mi amiga Setsuna…. El orgasmo me arrastró, mi primer orgasmo, tan prohibido, tan erótico, tan excitante y placentero. Sentía como mi entrepierna era bañada por un líquido proveniente de mi interior. Fue maravilloso, fue fascinante y de alguna manera tenía que agradecerle a Owen el ser el hombre en darme mi primer orgasmo, sin necesidad de quitarme mi virginidad.

**-¿Te gustó?**-Me preguntó él cuando subió a la altura de mi rostro.

**- Me encanto-** le dije y le besé.

**- Te hacía falta, ¿cierto?-**

**-Hace mucho que mis hormonas andaban alborotadas y necesitaban este medio de desahogo- **

**-¿Qué te paso en el labio? Sabe a sangre-**

**- No importa, sólo que no tenía como frenar las ganas de gritar-**

Le sonreía de manera picara, no sé si me vio por la oscuridad, pero no importó. Bajé mi mano y la metí dentro de sus bóxers, atrapando el erecto miembro de Owen. Wow, debo decir que era inmenso… O sea, nunca había estado así con un hombre, pero el miembro de él estaba duro y deseoso de atención. Como si me lo suplicara, lo empecé a masajear, suave y tortuosamente. De una manera que hiciera que él me recordara siempre, no como su mejor amiga, sino como la que le hizo la mejor Manuela de toda su vida.

Seguí acariciándolo, de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado al otro, de la punta a los testículos, hasta que sentí un liquido que mojaba mi mano. Algo espeso, que me dejó satisfecha de saber, que pude hacer que el GRAN Owen se corriera gracias a mí.

**-Gracias Serena-** me dijo en forma entrecortada**- Fue delicioso**.

**- No tienes nada que agradecer-** le respondí antes de volver a besarlo.

**-¿Volvemos a la cama?-**

-**Sí, pero yo dormiré con Unuzaki y Andrew…- **en esa oscuridad pude ver que no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión. No sé si por conocerlo tanto, o por el simple hecho que gruño, jajajaj yo creo que fue por su gruñido.

**-¿Por qué?-** me besó**-No…-**

-**Porque si dormimos juntos, no podré pegar el ojo.**

Suspiró resignado, él sabía que yo tenía razón. Hubiera sido una mejor opción salir de la habitación, pero había un seguridad a los alrededores de los edificios de las habitaciones y la idea de ser descubiertos, para que después se enteraran los entrenadores, no era nada agradable.

**-Par de calenturientos ¿A qué hora piensan dormir?-** nos preguntó Rey desde la cama, en tono bajo… Lo sabía, la muy muer gana no estaba dormida.

**-Ya vamos-** respondió Owen, dándome un último beso, algo casto para mi apasionado gusto.

**-Tú, desvergonzada, duerme ya-** me dijo con un tono somnoliento.

Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí a la cama donde se encontraban los hermanos Furuhata. Me acosté en el centro de Andrew y Unuzaki. Esta última sólo soltó una risita y se corrió para que yo me acomodara.

**-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer orgasmo?-** jajaja lo SABÍA. Las mujeres tenemos un oído agudo para el chisme y puedo apostar que lo de levantarse para ir al baño era sólo para joderme.

**-ESPECTACULAR-** le respondí, y me giré de lado para abrazarme a Andrew y dejar a Unuzaki con ganas de saber los detalles.

**-Desgraciada, comiste pan delante de los pobres y no eres capaz de decirme qué se siente.**

**-Mejor no te digo… Mejor dejo que busques quién te lo muestre y te enseñe el gran placer que se siente- **y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, Rey amaneció con Unuzaki, Andrew y conmigo y Owen, solito en la otra cama.

Rey me dijo que luego de haberme quedado dormida, Owen se quedó con ganas de más y ella no estaba de buen ánimo para ayudarlo. Dice que por mi culpa perdió la oportunidad de comerse a Nataku, pero yo con mis impertinencias la separé de él.

Jajajaj ese viaje fue increíble. Unuzaki antes de irse, le pidió a Darien que la sometiera en la piscina… Y después dicen que la desvergonzada soy yo, cuando ella y Darien eran los que estaban haciendo espectáculo en pleno día y en plena piscina LLENA.

¿Rey?, la muy…. Jajajaj, no salió de la habitación en toda la mañana… Y yo, pues bueno, tengo en mi memoria el tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Hace un año que sucedió, ahora salgo con un chico con el cual no he intimado porque él cree en el ser virgen hasta el matrimonio. No le culpo, pero bueno, lastimosamente, para su desgracia… _**¡Yo ya perdí la virginidad!**_ con ¿Andrew?, si con mi amigo, aunque no fue tan bueno como creí que seria, eso fue en momento de borrachera, pero no me arrepiento. Así que, cada vez que estoy necesitada me voy con Owen, quien ya me penetra con salvajismo y me lleva a la locura. Pero… Tampoco me voy a poner a ventilar mi vida sexual.

Y… Bueno, se preguntaran ¿por qué no soy novia de Owen? Pues bueno, es sólo que, es mejor acostarme con mi amigo que con mi novio; pero por nada del mundo olvido lo que pasó aquella noche, en la que nosotros saciamos un poco la sed de nuestros cuerpos, en un momento tan prohibido y tan excitante… No digo que Owen sea mal amante, pero nada se compara, a _mi primer orgasmo._

Konnichi wa gente bonita… este es tu programa…. UPS jejejej eso no iba, ando atrofiada con el programa de nosotros… si quieren reírse un buen rato de las ocurrencias de el grupo de Nada que Hacer, entren en youtube, pongan liebendelesung y verán el programa sin fines de lucro mas bajo en presupuesto.

Primero que todo… ¡Gracias! A todas por el apoyo que me han brindado, y Clarita gracias por prestarme a tus personajes (Nataku y Owen), a Xime por ser mi editora por esta vez, ya que no se donde se metió Alex (¬¬)

OK esto es mi regalito atrasado atrasado de Susy (amix, te quelo un mundo), y para mis queridas madres: Yumy Kamagatha a la cual conocí en fanfiction, y de veras que se comporta como mi madre, cuando me regaña, jejejej mejor ni les cuento... y mi otra madre que ta. Mas loca que una cabra, MICHI muaxxxxxx, amix quiero tus comentarios, que después te hecho el cuento de lo que sucedió, jjajajjajaj te vas a morir. Y claro para todas aquellas niñas que me LEEN y no ofenden, ellas saben mandar sus criticas constructivas, no insultan por que no tienen nada que hacer (Respira Jaemmy, antes que te de una chechere una baina, se te baje la presión y entonces si)

Bueno, se que muchas dirán, ¿Se queda así?, pues si, no tiene continuación, solo fue algo que me vino a la mente, sin continuación…. Aparte de que también creo que muchos pensaran que Serena es una zorra, pero, ósea, ella esta en etapa de crecimiento, y en nuestro mundo de adolescentes se ven estas clases de cosas ¿Verdad que si Michi?, para nosotros los jóvenes es normal ver los destapes de las personas; la persona mas callada es la que a veces se como el mundo y ni siquiera lo mastican, y bueno, esto es algo que suele pasar a diario en el mundo de los jóvenes desenfrenados, asíque nadie puede decirme que esto no pasa, por que hay una tanda de jóvenes que viven esto a diario…

Los quiero a todos… recuerden el botoncito relindo de letritas verdes, para dejar los tomatitos, las coronitas o simplemente me manden por un tubo…. Bye

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

Liebende Lesung


	2. despedida

Panama 21 de Agosto de 2012

Escribo esta mi ultima nota, para, bueno si que mas da alargar lo que es obvio…

Primero unas grandes disculpas a todas las lectoras que me seguían tanto en anonimato como en presencia. Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que me hayan dado un lugarcito en sus corazones, y que hayan aceptado con tanto positivismo mis historias.

Durante estos 5 años, he crecido como escritora, porque me considero una hecha y derecha, que sabe bien lo que redacta, y que tiene en claro que la creatividad y el cliché no van de la mano.

He leído muchas historias, demasiados buenas, y otras no muy buenas, pero las seguir leyendo hasta el final, porque había un no se que en ellas que me llamaba.

Antes cuando inicie en FF, me enojaba el hecho de que las autoras se retiraran, pero luego fui cayendo en cuenta que todas ellas tenían obligaciones.

Conocí muchas autoras buenas, que dejaron una gran enseñanza y parte de su experiencia en mi, y eso es algo que nunca tendre como pagarles. Conoci a mi madre, abuela, bisabuela, hermanas, primas, tias… una gran familia.

Recuerdo como la primera en abrirme una puerta fue Caroone, ,le siguió Luz K, Luego Patty ramires, Patty chiba, Sams, anahi en sus largas platicas nocturnas y asi un montón mas… todas y cada una las aprecio por ser parte de mi vida.

FF ah cambiado, y no es lo mismo, ya nada es lo mismo. Dicen que los cambios son para bien, pero hubieron cambios algo estúpidos (disculpen la palabra) que contaminaron este mundo.

Cada una de mis lectoras no se merece que yo abandone esto, porque quedan historias colgadas, sin fin.

Aclaro desde ya, que no le sedo el derecho a nadie de seguirlas, ni publicarlas en otro sitio.

Y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado lo poco que pude ofrecerles, pero tengo mas obligaciones que no me permiten sentarme en un computador ha escribir fanfic. Universidad( a pocos meses de ser Psicóloga) trabajando, estudiando, haciéndome cargo de mi vida social, intima y profesional. Ser escritora de FF, ya no es algo que se ajuste a mis horarios.

No digo que me retiro de la escritura, Dios sabe que amo escribir, y que para eso nací, y si me marcho de ff, no quiere decir q no buscare los medios para ser escritora.

A todas las escritoras, que en su momento dije :Escribes de maravillas, dense la oportunidad de hacerse conocer, porque son buenas.

Creo que ando divagando mucho

Las amooooo, y bueno creo que este es la despedida. Muaaa

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro**_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


End file.
